


Meet the Shepards

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blindfolds, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepard family has always been close, but Miranda never would have guessed they were THIS close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Shepards

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on the Mass Effect Kink Meme at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=5136102#t5136102, and a sequel story to "Nothing Beats a Shepard" (not by me) at http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=4336400#t4336400

Miranda gasped. "Oh, my god, it's huge!"  
  
John Shepard smiled in pride. "I told you, didn't I?"  
  
"This is... amazing!" Miranda smiled as she walked into the spacious apartment, the dull sunlight of Intai'sei spilling across the room. "How did you say you got this place again?"  
  
Jane Shepard walked in behind the couple. "Won it off an Alliance Admiral who got too cocky with his combat sim. Guess his system didn't account for two Shepards taking it on. One hell of a fight."  
  
"And the celebration afterward wasn't too shabby either," John said with a wry chuckle. Jane gave him a swift elbow to the ribs and shook her head. Miranda wasn't sure what that was about; probably some inside joke between the twin siblings.  
  
While John took his and Miranda's bags to a corner of the room, Miranda spoke to Jane. "So, do you have a place here too? Where will you be staying?"  
  
Jane seemed bemused at this. "Uh, yeah... just next door, not as nice as this one. Bed's definitely a lot smaller."  
  
Miranda turned and cocked an eyebrow. The bed was, indeed, enormous. Wide enough for three... no, four people to sleep on comfortably. It troubled Miranda a little; she wondered what John needed such a large bed for. For just sleeping, it was entirely impractical. But for other uses...  
  
She wasn't a prude by any means, but she could just see John surrounded by adoring young women, grinning as they serviced his every need. Miranda had only started her relationship with Shepard a few months ago, and she knew almost nothing about his previous women. She'd heard rumors about him and Ashley Williams, but nothing concrete. Whenever the subject came up, he'd always turn evasive and change the subject.  
  
What was he hiding? She'd been open with him about any questions he had regarding her past, and to be fair, he was willing to talk about almost anything else. But the topic of John Shepard's romantic past was completely shut off to her.  
  
Maybe this vacation would help him open up. Miranda had been honored when John had invited her along to this getaway. As there was no new word on the Reapers, and no real idea on what to do next, the two Commanders of the Normandy had allowed their crew to have a week off to rest and recuperate following the madness on the other side of the Omega 4 relay. John had told Miranda that he and Jane were going to a "family get-together," and invited her along.  
  
"Not that there's much of our family left," John said. "Me and Jane were the only children, and Dad died almost ten years ago, so it'll just be us and Mom. You should come. One thing about the Shepards, we know how to have a good time."  
  
That reminded Miranda. "So, when will your mother be arriving?"  
  
"Oh, should be within the hour," John said. "She sent a message as we were landing, saying she'd be in port at 1300."  
  
Jane checked her omnitool for the time. "I should probably go meet up with her, actually." She looked over at John and smirked. "Hey, bro, can I, uh, leave _my_ bag here in _your_ room for a sec?"  
  
John grinned and gave his twin sister a chuckle. "Sure, sis. We can... move it to _your_ room later."  
  
Miranda wasn't sure what was so funny, but she laughed along with them anyway. Jane dropped her suitcase and stepped out of the apartment.  
  
"So, Shepard," she said. "What's the plan for..." Her words were cut off by John's lips meeting hers unexpectedly.  
  
"Plan for this week?" John muttered to her after breaking the kiss. "I'm going to fuck you 'til you can't walk anymore. We'll work out the rest later."  
  
Miranda eyed the door. "But... your sister might be back any minute. And your mother..."  
  
Shepard shrugged. "Screw 'em. They can wait." He started undressing her, his skillful hands peeling off her jumpsuit and groping at her breasts. "I need you right fucking now, and I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
She'd never seen him this aggressive before... and she liked it. Her worries about their relationship melted away, replaced by pure, unbridled lust. "You're the Commander," Miranda said, sliding her hand down his waist and into the front of his pants. "I guess I don't have a choice." She rubbed roughly against the fabric of his underwear, the mound underneath swelling under her palm as she did.

In thirty seconds flat, they were both totally naked, and John was on top of her on the bed. His lips, his tongue, they were covering every inch of her quivering body. It reminded her of their first time, before the Omega 4 relay in the engine room. Something about John Shepard brought something out in her that night. A wild, uncontrollable lust that made her feel like she would lose her mind whenever he touched her. She turned from the reserved, stoic executive officer of the Normandy into a lust-crazed fuck machine.  
  
And right now, she didn't care about the Reapers, about the fate of the galaxy, about Jane or Hannah Shepard walking in on them. She needed to be filled, to have him inside of her.  
  
"I've got an idea," John said, just before his tongue reached her wet mound, and she let out a, annoyed moan.  
  
"I do too, it's called get your mouth back down there right now!" Miranda said, half-joking and the other half extremely fucking horny.  
  
Reaching under the bed from where he knelt on the floor, John pulled out a strip of black velvet. "How about you try to guess where I'm going to put my tongue next?" he said.  
  
Miranda bit her lower lip amorously. "I think that might be a fun game," Miranda said. She sat up and allowed Shepard to tie the blindfold around her eyes. Part of her again wondered whose head this had been tied around the last time Shepard was here, but right about now, she didn't care.  
  
She leaned back, seeing nothing but blackness as she heard John shifting around inside the room. "Where is my tongue going to?" John said.  
  
"Pussy pussy pussy please the fucking pussy," Miranda's mind screamed at her, but she didn't want this game to end just yet. "My mouth," she said.  
  
"Right," Shepard said, and she felt his hot breath before his lips met hers in a deep kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and dancing with hers. He moved away and said. "Where am I putting my tongue next?"  
  
"Along my neck," she said.  
  
"Wrong," he said. His lips were against his ear and she felt the warm dampness of his tongue ran tantalizingly along her earlobe. She almost cried out as she felt his teeth lightly nibble at the lower part of her ear; she'd always been sensitive there, and John knew just how to drive her crazy by hitting just the right spot.  
  
"Next?" he said, and again Miranda had to fight the urge to direct him down to her dripping pussy.  
  
"My nipple?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Uh... left?"  
  
"Right... I mean correct," Shepard said with a low chuckle, and she felt the warmth of his tongue across the apex of her breast, her nipple stiffening at the sensation. His lips wrapped around the pebble-like nub and he began to suck. Just as Miranda thought she was about to cum just from John's mouth alone, he disengaged and breathed, "Next?"  
  
"Right nipple."  
  
"Wrong. Left one again," he said, and felt his mouth again around the same nipple. This time, however, she could feel his fingers capture her right nipple and begin teasing and lightly tugging it. Miranda was going insane. She couldn't wait any longer.  
  
As soon as his mouth left her breast, she didn't even wait for him to ask. "My pussy," she moaned softly.  
  
"What was that?" John's voice said tauntingly somewhere above her.  
  
"My pussy, dammit. Your tongue is going in my pussy right now or I swear to God I will make you suffer."  
  
There was a long pause, John teasing her now. She heard motion in the room, as if he were pacing around, making her wait.  
  
"Dammit, Shepard," Miranda said, and was about ready to reach up and remove the blindfold, when she felt a warm, wet sensation drag itself slowly up the folds of her pussy and begin hungrily lapping at her clit.  
  
"Fuck," Miranda said, reaching up to play with her breasts as John expertly worked on her with his mouth. It was so amazing, she didn't even think to question the new techniques John was trying out on her. And the feeling of his fingers as he slid them up inside her was odd. Like they were smaller somehow.  
  
Most of all, between moaning like a cheap Omega whore, Miranda wondered what the wet slapping sound she was hearing was.  
  
But soon, none of that mattered. She felt her climax coming any second now, and her breath was coming hard and ragged.

And just as it was about to hit, she heard John's voice, coming from nowhere near her pussy, saying, "Wrong."  
  
Gasping, Miranda whipped off her blindfold. Kneeling between her legs, naked as everyone else in the room, Jane Shepard was licking Miranda's pussy, tongue sticking out from between full, smiling lips.  
  
A smile which probably had something to do with her twin brother behind her, grabbing Jane's hips and roughly thrusting his huge cock inside of his sibling's eager cunt. The fleshy slapping sound had been the slap of John's hips against Jane's bare ass. Grinning at Miranda, John gave Jane a firm slap on the butt. His twin let out a pleasured squeak into Miranda's pussy.  
  
"What... what..." Miranda started to say, just before her orgasm hit and she cried out in a mixture of shock and ecstasy. She was powerless to do anything about the bizarre situation she'd found herself in as the waves of pleasure nearly paralyzed her. Only dimly did she feel Jane's tongue licking up the juices that gushed from her.  
  
After it was over, Jane looked back at John, still plowing away at her. "You weren't kidding, bro. Like a fucking fountain."  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you, Miranda," John said, casually chatting away while he fucked his sister doggy-style. "But when I said I do everything with my sister..."  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't kidding," Jane said, licking Miranda's juices off her fingers. "We thought this vacation'd be a nice way to thank you for rebuilding us, and giving us a chance to get back down to business."  
  
"You..." Miranda said, at a loss for words. "This is why you never wanted to talk about past relationships."  
  
John nodded. "There have been other girls that came and went, so to speak, but my sis, she's something special."  
  
"But John says you're special, too," Jane said. "Like no other woman he had before. So we thought we'd give you a chance to bag both Commander Shepards at once. A rare opportunity, indeed."  
  
Miranda's jaw gaped. This was crazy. They were brother and sister, for God's sake! And that they were planning to "share" her between them just made it worse. She should have gotten out of there immediately, ran right to the spaceport and gotten away from these two crazy people.  
  
But the pleasant feeling of the amazing orgasm she'd just had was still lingering, and it was threatening to make her do something just as crazy.  
  
Jane must have read it on Miranda's face, because she smiled back at her brother. "Come on, bro. Let's show her what Shepard family togetherness is all about."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Miranda was lying on top of Jane on the bed, their breasts pressed tightly against each other's and their lips locked together. Behind them, John pulled his cock out of his sister's pussy and thrust it back into Miranda's. He'd been alternating between them for some time now, keeping them both on the edge of climax and pulling out just before they came.  
  
"Harder," Miranda moaned. "Fuck me harder. I fucking love it," she grinned up at Jane and said. "I love you both."  
  
And just when she was about to have another mind-blowing orgasm, the door to the apartment slid open.  
  
All motion in the room stopped as they turned to see the new arrival. A woman in her 60s was standing in the doorway, a suitcase in her hand.  
  
"Shit!" Miranda cried out. She tried to extricate herself from between the twin siblings, but John was lying on top of her, his cock still buried inside her. "Captain Shepard, this... I don't know what..."  
  
"You two!" Hannah Shepard exclaimed, her eyes narrowed at her children. "What do you think you're doing?"

And as Miranda watched in shock, the older woman gripped her uniform shirt and yanked it open, exposing a pair of well-sized breasts with only the slightest sag to them. "I really should have known," she lectured her children even as she unbelted and kicked out of her pants. "Even when you were teenagers, you just couldn't wait to get started." She unhooked her bra and tossed it away. "Jane, get over here."  
  
"Aw, mom!" Jane petulantly whined, giving Miranda's breast an idle rub. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Now, girl," Hannah ordered her daughter, standing with her hands on her hips, now wearing only white cotton panties. Even in the pure insanity of the moment, Miranda couldn't help but be amazed at the elder Shepard's amazing body. A woman ten years younger would have killed to look that great.  
  
"Okay, fine," Jane muttered. With some effort, she worked herself out of the pile and sullenly shuffled over to her mother. With an air of routine, Jane knelt down and gripped the waistband of Hannah's underwear. Once they were around her mother's ankles, Jane stuck out her tongue and licked once at Hannah's clit before leaning away.  
  
Hannah looked at Miranda and rolled her eyes. "Children. Always so difficult," she said. Reaching down, she gripped the back of Jane's head and forced it into her crotch. "Eat that pussy like you mean it, girl." She looked up and pointed at John. "And you! I hope you're planning to save some of that cock for your beloved mother."  
  
"Yeah, mom, I know," John said, even as he resumed thrusting into Miranda.  
  
"That's a good boy," Hannah said, as Jane's head bobbed between her legs. "Maybe I raised you two right after all."  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the evening was a blur after that. Miranda didn't remember which set of luggage the strap-on came out of. All she remembered was Jane thrusting it inside her while John used his own natural cock on the pussy he originally sprang from. The twins put them face-to-face so Miranda and Hannah's tongues could swirl together while they were fucked.  
  
And it just went on and on from there. Of all the things Miranda had expected from this week of relaxation, pretty low on the list was 69ing with her lover's mother, while his sister rode him cowboy-style. Miranda was beginning to wonder if she had gone insane, offering no protest as the mother and children used her in every combination imaginable. But as orgasm after orgasm hit, any thoughts of anything other than carnality vanished from her mind.  
  
It all ended with the three women on their knees and John standing above them, jerking his cock before firing his substantial load across Hannah's tits. The two younger women wasted no time trying to lick all the semen up, Miranda running her tongue up the elder captain's cleavage and swallowing the jism on her tongue with a grin.  
  
"Well, John," Hannah said, putting her fingers under Miranda's chin to raise her up for a light kiss. "I think you've got a keeper here. Your mother approves."  
  
And as all four of them climbed into bed together to rest, Miranda's dreams were filled with thoughts of what the rest of the week had in store.


End file.
